Dualidad
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [KF][KF][TY][SS]SemiAU. Kurogane y Fye de otra dimención viven felizmente juntos, se aman y no hay problema en ello, hasta que, de otra dimensión, los recolectores de plumas llegan a perturbar su calma. ¿Que hara Kurogane frente a otro Kurogane?
1. Rutinaria Existencia

_**Dualidad.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Rutinaria existencia.**_

La mujer caminaba a prisa por el pasillo haciendo malabares intentando ponerse las zapatillas, acomodarse las medias, abrocharse el saco y colocarse los aretes, deteniéndose entonces frente a un espejo que se encontraba colgado de la pared, cerca de las escaleras.

Luego, con todo su ajetreó, llegó la desesperación, y esta se incrementó cuando un llanto inoportuno le hizo correr en retroceso hacia su habitación, quedándose con sólo una zapatilla puesta, la falda levantada y con los aretes enterrados en su oreja. Dejando todo de momento para socorrer en sus brazos a la pequeña criaturitas que estiraba los brazos hacia su cara, gritando a todo pulmón y soltando enormes lágrimas que se paseaban por su rostro hasta empapar su pijama de conejo.

Intentó mecerla lo suficiente para que se tranquilizara, pero la bebe no tenía intención alguna de callarse, su llanto se incrementó mucho más, y como si no fuera más desgracias ni retrasos, sorprendió a su madre vomitándole encima de la ropa.

Por mucho que intentó hacerse para atrás, terminó con el traje sastre embadurnado de la cena de anoche.

-¡Kurogane!

El grito llenó el recinto. Aún así, el aludido no apareció.

-¡Kurogane!

Y nada, no hubo respuesta ni presencia.

-¡Maldita sea¡Kurogane, sé que estas despierto, sal de una jodida vez!

Ante todo grito de reclamo, una persona asomo por la puerta, sin ser a quien la mujer precisamente llamaba.

-Buenos días, Souma-San.

Al dar vuelta su cabeza, la mujer se encontró con un rubio que le miraba amablemente. Bufó despacio pero se conformó y haciendo una reverencia, se acercó al recién llegado.

-Necesito volver a bañarme y cambiarme ¿Podrías sostenerla un momento y ver si puedes hacer que calle?

El hombre tomó en sus brazos a la bebe, asintiendo a ello. La pequeña se quedó callada sólo haber traspasado de brazos. Souma bufó por lo bajo, dando las gracias, caminado hacia el closet para sacar otro traje.

-Despierta al flojo de Kurogane y haz que limpie el piso. No es justo que cada vez que le llame a él, te mande a ti a hacer su parte.

-No me molesta. –sonrió -. Además, tu pequeña es encantadora.

Souma se volvió hacia él y de un saltó llegó a su lado -¡¿Verdad que sí?!

-Verdad.

Dando vuelta, la mujer suspiró, su nuevo camino era hacia el baño.- De todas formas, te decía. –Pausó para volverse a él y señalarle con el dedo haciendo una negación –Debes de dejar de hacer las labores de ese holgazán. Lo estás consintiendo y mal acostumbrando.

-Tomare en cuenta eso.

-Pero en serio tómalo en cuenta.

-Lo haré.

Dicho eso, la mujer se encerró en el baño, dándose el segundo baño en la mañana.

…

En los próximos veinte minutos, la carrera de Souma haciendo varias cosas se repitió como un deja-vù. Afortunadamente para ella, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con el desayuno dispuesto, la bebe bañada y al chico alimentándola con calma, logrando el milagro inmaculado de dejar la cocina inmaculadamente limpia.

-No sé por qué no me casé contigo. –Espetó Souma nada más entrar.

-Hay un par o dos de razones por las que no podrías. –Le sonrió señalando un plato con humeantes hot cakes colocados en su lugar. –Come que se te hace tarde.

-Es una lastima que tan buen partido se desperdicie de esa forma.-Se quejó ella, tomando asiento. -¡Kurogane¡Baja de una jodida vez!

-Ya, ya. No grites. –Por la puerta de la cocina, un hombre pelinegro entro rascándose la nuca, bostezando con desgano, llevando unos pantalones sucios y una playera gris deslavado sin mangas.

-Buenos días. –Saludó el otro, dándole otra cucharada de papilla a la pequeña que estiraba las manos pidiendo más.

Kurogane sonrió de medio lado, pero sólo eso, después se desplomó en la silla junto a la de la mujer.

-Al fin bajas.-resopló ella, enojada, mas intentando contenerse.

-Al fin dejas de gritar.

Souma le clavó los ojos deseando con fervor que estos fueran dagas, luego desvió la mirada.- Por lo que veo, te olvidaste completamente de hoy ¿no es cierto?

Kurogane levantó una ceja, luego miró al chico dando de comer a la bebe, y como este no le devolvió la mirada, tuvo que arreglárselas él solo para recordar. -¿No se supone que es hoy que sales a tu importantísimo viaje de negocios?

-¡Bingo!

-¿Y que haces aquí y no de camino al aeropuerto?

-Prometiste llevarme, y quiero que lo hagas –le sonrió.

Kurogane giró los ojos con fastidio mientras engullía su desayuno. -¿Por lo menos ya estás lista? -Preguntó, extendiendo el vaso hacia el otro, que dejó su labor de alimentar a la niña para servirle más leche.

-Estoy lista desde el primer grito de la mañana.

-Bien, sólo déjame terminar mi desayuno y nos vamos.

-De acuerdo, termina tu desayuno y limpia el vomito en mi cuarto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tomoyo vomitó hace un rato, te toca limpiar.

-¡¿Por qué rayos¡Es tu hija!

-¡Y tú no pagas renta!

-Ya he limpiado el piso.

Kurogane y Souma, quienes mientras peleaban se habían apoyado en la mesa para acercarse más y más el uno al otro con intenciones asesinas, giraron el rostro hacia el rubio, que calmadamente le daba de comer la última cucharada de papilla a Tomoyo y se levantaba para lavar el plato vacío de Souma.

-¡Fye! –Gritó enojada la trigueña, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. -¡Te dije que le dijeras a Kurogane que lo hiciera!

Kurogane miró con odio a Souma, para luego mirar agradecido al chico en el fregadero.

-Si hubiera esperado a que él lo hiciera, se habría secado en el piso.

-No me quieras tanto. –Murmuró enojado el pelinegro, odiando al otro por momentos.

-Sabes que te quiero más de lo que sabes – Fye le sonrió, el otro se sonrojó, y no pudo evitar gruñir viendo como la mujer les miraba de forma picara. Odiaba las muestras de amor que el rubio ponía en evidencia frente a terceros.

-¿Tú que me vez? – le gruñó, ella le picó la mejilla con el dedo de manera juguetona.

-Ya, ya, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. De todas formas ustedes hacen mucho ruido en la noche.

-¡Souma!.

-Jajajaja.- La mujer de buena gana disfrutaba este momento, después de todo, estando fuera durante dos meses o más no podría molestarle, reconociendo entonces que extrañaría todo eso. – Mi hermanito es un pervertido.

-Y eso es quedarte corta, Souma-San. –Fye se acercó a la mesa nuevamente, tomando el desayuno inacabado del pelinegro.

-¡Aún no acabo! –Se quejó.

-Pero como ya no comes…pues…de todas maneras ya es tarde, si no se van ahora, Souma-San perderá el avión.

Kurogane se levantó gruñendo, a veces le exasperaban esos dos. Sin decir más se encerró en su cuarto, dejando oír como caían un par de cosas.

Fye, Souma y Tomoyo miraron hacia arriba, escuchando atentamente.

-Parece ser que se ha caído. –Murmuró Fye.

-Así parece.

-Espero no se haya hecho daño, es tarde como para intentar persuadirle de que tenga cuidado.

-Te preocupas demasiado por él. Es un cabeza dura, eso lo hace inmune a muchas cosas.

El rubio rió de buena gana, sacando a Tomoyo de su silla para entregarla a su madre, quien ni lenta ni perezosa, la recibió con un chillido reservado. La bebé permanecería en los cuidados de su hermano y su pareja, de los cuales no desconfiaba (bueno, tal vez un poco de Kurogane), aún así, sería una temporada larga en la que, probamente, a su regreso, Tomoyo le habría ya olvidado.

Fye miró a la madre compadeciéndose de a poco. Por los siguientes dos meses él sería observado por la niña como aquella figura materna que habría de proteger sus necesidades básicas, así como sus caprichos, en lo que Souma-San se encontraba en ese viaje importantísimo. La veía melancólica, más tampoco podía dejar pasar ese asunto del viaje, desde que la conocía, mucho antes de ser la pareja de su hermano, ella esperaba dicha oportunidad, y ahora, con el dolor de su corazón, parecía que había llegado su momento. Ahora, que estaba mucho más cerca de ella, lo mejor que podía hacer, era apoyarla, cuidando de los tres tesoros con los que Souma contaba: Su casa, su hermano y su pequeña niña.

Ese era una pequeña parte del pago por acogerle tan calidamente en su familia.

-Gracias.

El ojiazul levantó la mirada hacia la voz de Souma, quien ya levantada sostenía a Tomoyo en brazos, mirándole con intensidad.

-No es nada.- Fye se apenó ante esa mirada. Souma se agachó y le besó la mejilla. En ese instante mismo Kurogane entró a al cocina nuevamente, vestido un poco más apropiadamente, cambiando sus pantalones por unos limpios y una playera negra con mangas. En el aeropuerto normalmente hacía un frío insoportable. Se les quedó mirando un segundo entre molesto y sorprendido.

Souma se rió ante esa mirada, y acercándose a su hermano, le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

-Si piensas que te lo estoy robando, entonces eres más tonto de lo que creí desde que eras niño.

Luego de eso, salió golpeando a Tomoyo en la espalda para que eructase, yendo rumbo a su cuarto.

El fornido muchacho caminó hacia su novio, negando molesto con la cabeza.

-Te enojas muy fácil, Kuro-wanwan.

-¡Calla! Y no me digas así, sabes que no me gusta.

-Pero no te quejaste anoche. –le susurró el otro –Y eso que te lo dije al menos unas veinte veces.

Su rostro se marizó de todas las escalas de rojo, al momento en el que gruñía haciendo el rostro hacia un lado, Fye se burló abiertamente, sonriendo encantadoramente mientras Kurogane le miraba, fue entonces que le llegó al ojirojo de reír, acercándose al otro lo suficiente para susurrar algo que sería sólo entre ellos.

-Pues cuando regrese, tendremos la casa sola para que puedas gritarlo tanto como quieras.

Fye se sonrojó, pero no se mostró tan afectado. Recogió los últimos platos de la mesa, notando Kurogane entonces, que el rubio no había desayunado.

-¿Y tú¿No comiste?

-No hubo tiempo.

Eran cosas como esas que hacían que el pelinegro se enojase. Siempre, por atenderlo a él, a su hermana y ahora más recientemente a su sobrina, el rubio se descuidaba a sí mismo.

El muchacho de tez blanca se dio cuenta de ello, y le calmó enseguida, prometiéndole que comería en cuanto se fueran. Kurogane desconfió un momento, pero al mirarle a los ojos, se olvidó del asunto. Le abrazó estrechamente por la cadera al tiempo en el que Fye descansaba los brazos sobre sus hombros y se acercaron lo suficiente para besarse lentamente, encaramándose en un juego de labios.

-Kuro-idiota. –llamó una voz desde la sala, haciendo que, si bien no se separaron el uno del otro, si dejaran de besarse. – Mis maletas no se cargaran solas hasta el auto. – El aludido sólo gruñó con ello, regresando el rostro donde su pareja, quien le recibió con otro beso de labios.

-Kuro-idiota.-murmuró apenas separarse. –Me gusta como suena.

El hombre empujó al otro refunfuñando. –No te atrevas a llamarme así ¿entendiste?

-Sí, Kuro-pin.

Kurogane no tuvo más remedio de resoplar enfadado y caminar hacia su hermana, que lo llevó a su cuarto.

Fye miró por la ventana de la cocina como era que Kurogane cargó todo el equipaje de Souma en el auto, conteniéndose de cerrar la cajuela de un portazo, únicamente porque ese Audi era su tesoro. Salió entonces a la sala para despedirles.

-Te extrañaré mucho, Fye. Cuida bien de la casa y de mi hermano en mi ausencia. Y sobre todo de Tomoyo. No dejes que él idiota haga alguna locura.

-¡Eh¡Pero si el loco es él! –protestó el otro, recargado en la puerta.

-Como sea.-Souma le restó importancia. –Cuida muy bien de todo por favor. Hay dinero en la casa y en tu cuenta, pero por si acaso, estaré mandando más. Así que no se preocupen.

-No lo haremos, Souma-San, pero no es necesario. En serio.

-Está bien, tómalo si quieres como _"en caso de emergencia"_.-Fye asintió, Souma volvió a besarle la mejilla para después encaminarse al auto con Tomoyo aún en brazos. –Kurogane, haz algo útil y trae la silla de la bebé.

Este volvió a gruñir caminado hacia el cuarto de su hermana y tomando dicha cosa, al regresar, al pasar por la puerta donde Fye estaba, le tomó de la cintura para robarle un rápido beso.

-Nos veremos en un rato.-Le susurró, al oído, besando después el delgado cuello de manera pausada, concentrado en ello hasta que el claxon del auto comenzó a sonar repetidas veces. -¡Ya voy, con un carajo! –gritó exasperado, separándose del muchacho, caminando hacia el auto, poco después, Fye les miró marcharse.

…

La despedida en el aeropuerto, fuera de emotiva, había sido corta y concisa. En parte, por que sabían perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba, en parte porque el avión estaba a punto de salir.

De todas formas, se sentía bien. Confiaba en que su hermana estaría bien y que había tomado la decisión correcta, por ello no había de que preocuparse. Si duda, lo único que no terminaba de convencerle aún, era el haberles dejado a su cuidado a la pequeña Tomoyo, después de todo, él no sabía nada de bebés, y pese a su presteza para las cosas sencillas en su cuidado, Fye tampoco.

Desvió un segundo la mirada hacia el camino, para desviarla al asiento del copiloto, donde Tomoyo, acostada en esa sillita de bebé, dormitaba apaciblemente. Al menos eso agradecía. La niña era sumamente tranquila y rara vez daba problemas, y, a solas sin que nadie le viera admitirlo, reconocía que era muy linda. Una de sus manos se desvió hacia la pequeña y le alboreó los escasos cabellos que comenzaban a crecer, notando como el corazón se le inflamaba ante tal acto, sin impedir que una sonrisa del todo sincera y sin rastro de su hastiada actitud se filtrara en su rostro.

Volvió el rostro hacia el camino, para que en esa pequeña fracción de segundo que le siguió, su cabeza chocara contra el volante, resintiendo en su espalda doblada hacia el frente, el fuerte impacto que el auto había sufrido de pronto.

Las bolsas de aire se inflaron un poco tarde, aturdiéndolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba, reaccionado al instante en el que sintió resbalar algo por su rostro, adivinado que era sangre.

-¡Tomoyo! –Se encontró gritando, dando de manotazos desesperados a la bolsa de aire del asiento copiloto, escuchando apenas llantos ahogados. Sintiéndose asfixiado por momentos, continuó con su desesperada búsqueda, sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, cuando descubrió que para su fortuna, la sillita había caído del asiento en el momento del impacto, y aunque Tomoyo se había golpeado en su pequeña cabecita, la misma silla le había servido como caparazón contra la bolsa de aire, que lo más seguro que más que salvarle, le hubiera ahogado.

La tomó en brazos y salió del auto para ver contra que había chocado, puesto que las ya mencionadas bolsas le tapaban toda la visibilidad desde dentro.

Para su sorpresa y horror, se encontró con un cuerpo tendido en el cofre de su auto. Miró a los lados. Esa parte del camino era normalmente desierta, a excepción de uno que otro ciclista que deambulaba por ahí.

Miró a ambos lados buscando la bicicleta, pero no halló nada. También le pareció extraño el no encontrar golpe alguno en la defensa, primer lugar donde lógicamente debía hacer impactado primero si es que lo había arroyado.

Se extrañó entonces del fuerte golpe. Chocar contra una persona no provocaba tal impacto.

Se relamió los labios e intentó pasar saliva por su garganta seca, aferrándose con fuera a Tomoyo, caminó despacio y, tomando valor intentó ver el rostro de la persona. A primera instancia, y extrañado con la deducción descabellada que vino a su mente de que no había chocado contra él, sino que este había caído de arriba, miro lo exótico de sus ropas oscuras, tales como un peto y unas austeras botas negras, además de esa extensa capa del mismo color de su atuendo.

Su respiración se congeló hasta hacerle paralizar todo pensamiento que vagara en su cabeza, fuera de uno que resonó en su mente como un grito.

_-¡SOY YO!_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lo dejaré hasta aquí por hoy, espero les haya gustado este intento de Semi-AU.

No sé cuando publique el siguiente capitulo, la verdad yo espero que pronto, puesto que ahora, sin Internet en casa, tengo mucho tiempo libre, el problema radica en que…precisamente eso: No tanto Internet en casa.

Agradecería mucho que dejaran reviews, por favor, para saber que piensan o si esperan algo de esto. Supongo que será una historia semi-larga. He visto que muchas por aquí tiene unos 18 capítulos. No creo llegar a tanto, pero si a lo necesario.

En fin. Gracias por leer.


	2. Como en el espejo

_**Dualidad.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Como en el espejo.**_

El shock de verse así mismo tendido y muerto sobre su propio auto le hizo, después de recuperarse, entrar en pánico. Tomoyo no ayudaba en nada, pues luego de que ambos miraran el cuerpo, como si la pequeña entendiera de la situación, comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Kurogane mismo sentía las mismas ganas de romper en llanto.

Miró ambos lados del camino con desesperación, como buscando por un auxilio, que, en un lugar desierto como ese, en los rumbos semi rurales de la ciudad, no aparecería de la nada. Por un momento, reaccionando a todo eso, se palpó a sí mismo ¿Y si había muerto después de ese choque y ahora era una de esas tan mencionadas almas que se veían a sí mismos sin querer marchar al otro mundo?

Se sintió mal por no haberse despedido con más entusiasmo de su hermana, que si bien, no hacía más que molestarlo, la quería como a pocas personas en el mundo. Lo sentía también por haber arrastrado a Tomoyo con él. Asimismo lamentaba el no haberse despedido bien de Fai, deseando el haberle hecho el amor una última vez como Dios mandaba.

Se recriminó a si mismo denominándose idiota por tener pensamientos sexuales en ese momento ¿Qué tal si por pensar en ello precisamente ahora, se iba directo al infierno?

Miró nuevamente el cuerpo tendido sobre el cofre de su Audi. Ciertamente, al menos, se sentía bien de haber muerto en su propio auto; y no siendo para menos pues este era su más valiosa posesión, aunque, si había que agregar, lamentaba el hecho de haberlo dañado de tal forma. Si hubiera dejado un testamento ¿A quien se lo hubiera dado? Lo más probable sería a Fai, él sin duda sabía cuidar las cosas, contrario a su hermana, que lo había chocado la primera y última vez que se lo prestó.

Y pensando en ello, se dio cuenta de una nimiedad que se le había escapado de momento. El parabrisas estaba casi intacto. A excepción claro, de una pequeña cuarteadora que lo surcaba desde casi exactamente a la mitad ¿Cómo habría podido entonces llegar afuera del auto, sin romper nada desde dentro? Las bolsas de Aire continuaban infladas, manteniendo un fondo blanco que impedía ver apenas la pequeña curva del volante. Sin mencionar que, aunque al menos su camisa era oscura, la demás parte del atuendo era ajena a él (por demás, que también era extraña y ridícula).

Observó a Tomoyo. La bebé había parado de llorar y ahora ella de igual forma le miraba a él. Si Tomoyo había muerto también ¿Dónde estaba su cuerpo? Tal vez seguía bajo el asiento, yaciendo asfixiada. Sintió pena por ella, que apenas y había podido vivir un mes y algo. Fue en ese instante que se alegró de estar muerto. Estaba seguro que si no fuera así, su hermana misma, al volver, le mataría de la forma más lenta y agónica posible.

-Hmm…

Su mente volvió a borrarse y se hizo hacia atrás, cayendo sentado en la terracería. Su cuerpo, el que estaba sobre el auto, acaba moverse, gimiendo lentamente como si reaccionase.

Asustado como estaba, y juntando todo su valor, gateó a tres patas sin soltar a Tomoyo, para poder acercarse. El cuerpo volvió a gemir, pero no a moverse y él se hizo hacia atrás nuevamente. Respiró hondo y lentamente, sin hacer ruido, intentando mantener todo el aire que pudiera en sus pulmones, dejó a Tomoyo sentada a un lado y se levantó para mirar mejor al acercarse. Después de caminado dos pasos y estar pegado al vehículo, estiró la mano para tocarle.

Su pulso tembloroso avanzó con miedo, moviendo suavemente los dedos al momento en el que, aun reteniendo el aire en su pecho, se relamía los labios para volver a humedecer su boca. Entonces, a centímetros de tocar la piel morena que asomaba de entre los negruscos ropajes, una mano le tomó de la muñeca.

Hubiera gritado si hubiera podido, pero el propio aire que retenía le asfixió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Donde estoy?

La voz sonó cavernosa. La mano que no sostenía su muñeca viajó lentamente hasta posarse en ese oscuro cabello corto, gruñendo dolorosamente después de eso. Luego, ese otro él, le miró a los ojos perdiéndose al mismo tiempo en esos rubíes que él también portaba.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!

Los dedos que le sujetaban férvidamente le soltaron como si de pronto su propia piel fuera hierro candente. El él extraño se sentó sobre el cofre de una manera más cómoda sin dejar de mirarlo, miró sus manos y luego las acercó al rostro que le miraba atónito. Le tocó la mejilla y luego devolvió a un costado sus extremidades, quejándose levemente.

-Algún día tenía que pasar esto. –Se murmuró. Comprendiendo la situación, alegrándose de no haberse vuelto loco. Aunque sin duda, eso era más de lo que podría decir la otra presencia, quien se encontraba nuevamente sentado en el suelo.

Ese hombre idéntico a él que descansaba sentado sobre la abolladura de su auto, parecía no ser él mismo, muerto por el impacto. Sus facciones eran las mismas, el corte de pelo, e incluso parecían de la misma edad, pero no era él, y sin duda, no estaba muerto. A lo mejor sólo estaba loco.

El balbuceo de Tomoyo le salvó del pánico por un minuto, recordando que ella aún estaba ahí. La levantó presuroso y, como si un destello de iluminación llegara a su mente, recordó que tenía su celular. Lo más factible era llamar a Fai, a un mecánico, y si podía encontrar el número, al manicómio.

Se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolsillo y marcar con dedos trémulos a su casa, más, con un pequeño meneo de Tomoyo, quien sin razón aparente intentó alcanzar al forastero con su rostro, le hizo tirar el aparato apenas apretado la tecla de marcar, cayéndosele al piso.

_-Moshi, moshi...¿Kuro__-tan?…_ -La voz de Fai se escuchó débil a través del auricular. Ante esto, el Kurogane que se sobaba la cabeza levantó el rostro, agudizando sus sentidos.

-¿Mago?

_- Kuro-rin ¿Estás ahí?_

-Mago ¿Dónde estás? – El hombre volteó a ambos lados, buscando al hechicero, pasando por alto el que le llamara por un mote.

_-Kuro-rin ¿Vienes ya en camino? _

El Kurogane que sostenía a Tomoyo le miró de lo más extrañado, con el espanto diminuyendo considerablemente.

-¿Dónde carajos estás, mago? – gruñó fuerte, visiblemente enojado.

_-Espero que vuelvas pronto, Kuro-rin, pas…_

La comunicación se cortó de pronto cuando las rusticas botas aplastaron el aparato justo en el momento en que el hombre bajó del auto, dispuesto a buscar a su molesto compañero.

-Mago…Manjuu ¿Están ahí? –El ninja inspeccionó por todos lados, buscando incluso bajo del coche, dando un par de manotazos tras de las llantas, por si de alguna forma Mokona estuviera allí, pero no encontró nada. Bufó exasperado, mirando al otro Kurogane que se mantenía mirando el aparato destrozado.

-¿Qué país es este?

-¿Uh?

El Kurogane que venía del Japón antiguo levantó una ceja mirando al otro. ¿Qué el Kurogane de esa dimensión era un idiota? Le entraron unas ganas enormes de golpearle para sacarle del trance.

-Que qué país es este ¿Dónde estamos?

-Japón. –Murmuró el otro, recuperándose de a poco de esa nueva perdida. -¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Kurogane…y supongo que el tuyo también. – el otro asintió. El viajero dimensional miró hacia los alrededores. – ¿A donde te dirigías?

-Iba hacia mi casa.- Murmuró apenas audible, algo desconfiado.

-Llévame contigo.-Kurogane le ordenó.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron un instante, haciendo que el lugareño cediera después de un segundo. El guerrero gruñó por lo bajo. A parte de idiota, ese Kurogane también era cobarde.

-Sube al auto.- Le ordenó el muchacho, sosteniendo bien a Tomoyo en lo que recogía los restos de su celular. Kurogane así lo hizo, o al menos lo intentó, las bolsas de aire seguían infladas. –Espera. –Se acercó el otro, buscando el mecanismo que desinflara tales cosas, recordando donde era que Souma le había dicho que estaba, después de haberlo chocado. Posteriormente de haberlo encontrado y desinflado con algo de esfuerzo, le dijo que subiera. Kurogane tomó la silla de Tomoyo y la tiró atrás sin consideración alguna. -¡Hey!¡Ten cuidado!¡Esa silla es cara y este auto también!

Idiota, cobarde, y un mariquita con cosas simples y sin importancia. Sólo faltaba que fuera homosexual.

El auto comenzó a moverse después de resistirse un par de veces, además de que la maniobrabilidad del hombre estaba destacablemente reducida por llevar a la pequeña en su regazo, entre él y el volante. Pero prefería eso a dejarla desprotegida y a expensas de ese ser que había robado su cara. Quien sabe, tal vez, y con el carácter que parecía cagarse, era en realidad un demonio devorador de niños.

-¿Qué es lo que me vez? –gruñó el otro, como si no fuera obvio.

Kurogane no dijo nada, volviendo su vista al camino, intentando acomodarse lo mejor posible para que su sobrina viajara segura con él, más la niña no parecía nada cómoda. El ninja notó eso, y, raspando su garganta, intentó decir que si quería, él podía cargar con la bebé, pero desistió.

Todo se volvió silencio entonces. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, a pesar de la curiosidad que ambos tenían. Uno quería preguntar que era el otro, el otro quería preguntar sobre ese mundo con el nombre igual al de su procedencia. El único sonido que tenían en el medio, era el rugir casi agónico del motor del auto, y los balbuceos de Tomoyo, que jugaba con sus pies.

Entonces pasó lo impensable, aunque estaba dentro de las malas probabilidades de la pésima suerte que ambos cargaban. El auto se detuvo y se negó a seguir andando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – se repitió el ojirojo de ese mundo, golpeando su cabeza contra el volante, empujando ligeramente a la pequeña en su piernas.

El guerrero le miró, callando ese deseo desesperado de decirle un par o más de insultos por su falta de carácter. – ¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu casa? – Su voz ronca sonó también controlada, como si quisiera decir algo más.

Confundido aún, y un tanto molesto, el conductor clavo sus perlas sanguinolentas en él, luego, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla, centrándolas en el camino.- Esta como a un kilómetro más o menos.

Sintió con la cabeza, alzando una ceja. -Caminaremos entonces.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y dejar mi auto aquí?

-Está inservible.

La ceja le saltó con un tic en el ojo ante tal barbaridad dicha por ese extraño él. ¿Inservible? ¡Dios sabía que esa era una incongruencia del tamaño del apetito de su vecino Yukito!

-Lo empujaremos hasta la casa, al fin ya no está tan lejos.

-Sería gastar energías en balde.-se molestó el ninja.

-Eso a mi no me importa, no dejaré abandonado a su suerte a mi auto. Si te parece, bien, si no, pues ya puedes ir marchándote solo, ojalá no te pierdas.

Al menos estaba mostrando un tanto de agallas, lastima que fuera a razón de una causa tan estúpida. Sin más, y bajándose del coche, se colocó a lado de la puerta, el otro Kurogane, colocando a Tomoyo en su lugar y abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad, salió e hizo lo mismo que el encapuchado.

Comenzaron a empujar el auto entonces.

…

Lo que Kurogane notó en ese trayecto corto pero cansado hacia casa de su versión de otra dimensión, fue que el idioma que hablaban era parecido, y entendía no porque Mokona estuviera cerca, lo que lo hacía un problema minúsculo. Tenía suerte de que el idioma se pareciera mucho al suyo. Otra cosa que notó, es que en ese lugar las casas parecían ser grandes y retiradas las unas de las otras. En el Kilómetro en el que avanzaron sólo vio apenas un par de casas, y esas ya hacía un tiempo que las habían pasado. Lo reconfortante era que el otro Kurogane le había dicho que la siguiente casa era la suya. Y así fue.

A lo lejos, visible para su fortuna, había una reja larga que se extendía por dos terrenos divididos por una valla sencilla de maderas en forma de estacas, pintadas de blanco y rodeadas por flores. Eran casas con jardines enormes y mucha vegetación. Nada parecido a lo que había visto hasta ahora. Tal vez un poco a la Republica de Hanshin, pero estas tenían espacio, cosa que en ese primer mundo no había.

Cuando se hubo dado cuenta, su versión de ese lugar ya había metido mano al volante para direccionar el auto hacia una entrada aledaña que supuso era la cochera. Dejaron ahí el vehículo y el otro, tomando a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Kurogane así lo hizo.

Ambos caminaron hacia al puerta del frente y sin sacar sus llaves entraron. El residente gruñó por lo bajo hablando sobre el descuido de otra persona al no cerrar con seguro la puerta principal, pero el balbuceo desapareció cuando entraron a la sala. Iba a saludar a su pareja y contarle sobre la increíble historia que se había llevado a cabo a un poco más de un par de kilómetros de su casa, cuando la común bienvenida le frenó.

-¡Hola, Kuro-tan! –Para su total asombro, tal recibimiento no sonó en singular, sino a coro. Y las ganas de desmayarse volvieron con un vértigo que le hizo revolver el estomago al ver no sólo a su Fai, sino a dos.

El Kurogane que viajaba en busca de las plumas no pudo sentir menos que el que pertenecía a ese mundo, viendo su pesadilla hecha realidad ahí mismo con dos estúpidos rubios sonriendo bobaliconamente.

-Vaya, pero si vienen juntos, ¿Quién lo diría? –volvieron a hacerse coro, como si lo hubieran ensayado. Y quien sabe, conociendo a Fai, probablemente así era. De todas maneras, el Fai de ese mundo ni siquiera se mostró sorprendido de ver a dos pelinegros exactamente iguales.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? – Kurogane de esa dimensión pareció atragantarse con esas preguntas, los dos Fai rieron.

-Tranquilo, Kuro-chichi, una pregunta a la vez –Le sonrió el perteneciente a ese plano dimensional.

Más el que contestó fue la persona que viajaba. –Le caí del cielo. Nosotros somos…forasteros, viajeros que venimos desde muy lejos. No llevo aquí más que un rato. –iba a especificar tiempo, pero realmente no sabía como era que lo medían en ese mundo.- Ese perrazo con cara de malo es uno de mis compañeros.

-¡¿Hay más?! –el sorprendido hombre gritó a voz a cuello, ignorando completamente el gruñido que el ninja había hecho cuando el rubio que se supone le acompañaba le llamó perrazo.

-Los hay.-Habló cortantemente Kurogane, intentando tener participación en todo eso.-Son dos un chico y una chica.

-No te olvides de Mokona.

-Mokona es un Manjuu sin importancia, así que no cuenta.

-Pero ella es la que hace posible todo nuestro viaje, sin ella seguiríamos en la tienda de Yuuko-San, y por lo que pagamos por ella, creo que es razonable y adecuado tomarla en cuenta.

-Miserable mago, ¿es que siempre me llevaras la contraria?

-Es que es más divertido contradecirte que estar de acuerdo contigo, Kuro-Sama. Si tuviéramos siempre en mismo punto de vista, jamás te enojarías ni dejarías ver tu cara roja de coraje.- canturreó el hechicero, jugando con uno de los pliegues de la tela de sus extraños ropajes cuando Kurogane iba a protestar.

Mientras esos dos peleaban, los otros dos le hicieron de público, y a pesar de que ninguno entendía nada, tenían sus reacciones muy a su manera. El pelinegro les miraba entre sorprendido y alterado, el ojiazul les miraba de un lado a otro con curiosidad, cada que la conversión cambiaba de protagonista.

Entre el barullo, uno de los presentes caminó hacia la mesita de centro de la estancia, recogiendo las tazas que minutos antes él y su reflejo hecho carne y caído del cielo, utilizaban para tomar el té calmadamente y charlar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, o como si no fuera nada del otro mundo que del techo cayera un clon tuyo. Y ahora que lo recordaba, lo que acontecía como hecho de mayor importancia en ese raro escama de prioridades con el que solía regirse, yéndose por las trivialidades más banales en lugar de los hechos más sobresalientes, se palmó una mano con la otra, haciendo chocar las tazas con ello:

-Cierto, Kuro-Inu- le había gustado ese apodo de perrazo, porque ahora que lo veía, sí parecía un canino disgustado- , hay un hoyo enorme en el techo, justo sobre el estudio de Souma-San.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verle, ante toda mirada, sólo se limitó a sonreír. El oscuro guerrero fue el más sorprendido de todos, el hechicero le miró con detenimiento a través del rabillo del ojo. Era la tercera vez que se topaban con una Souma en lo que iba de su viaje, y el ninja tenía invariablemente las mismas reacciones. Siempre hablaba mucho de Tomoyo-Hime, de su deber de protegerla y de sus ganas estratosferitas de matarle a puño de su propia espada por haberlo lanzado a su suerte en ese exilio dimensional, jamás hablaba de alguna Souma, más que cuando la hubieron encontrado en Outo. Y recordaba con dolor (anímico y corporal), cuando el oscuro caballero le había dejado caer al piso, preso de la impresión de volver a verla, aunque no fuera la misma. Jamás supo describir con exactitud lo que se leía en sus ojos granates, pero, a sus sospechas, supuso que hubo algo entre él y esa mujer de la que nunca hablaba.

-¿Cómo carazos llegó un hoyo a ese techo? –El hombre que aún sostenía a la bebé miró con la enorme interrogante al sonriente rubio. Más el encargado de contestar fue el que no pertenecía a ese mundo.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó. –Es de donde yo caí. Pero no se preocupen, Kuro-rin y yo nos encargaremos de reparar el daño.

-Puedes hacerlo tú sólo, jodido mago. Nada tengo que ver en esto.

-Anda…pero si tú eres bueno para ese tipo de tareas manuales y varoniles.- Fai, en vano, intentó convencerle inflamado su ego masculino. Kurogane ya había tenido suficiente con reparar aquella vez en techo de la casa de Chun Hyang mientras el rubio simplemente le miraba de lo más cómodo.

-A lo que me recuerda…- la voz de un tercero, que parecía la de un segundo, entró en la conversación, un tanto colérica.-… qué tú me debes la reparación de mi auto.

-¿Dañaron tu Audi? – el Fai de ahí le miró incrédulo. Kurogane asintió. Ambos.- ¡Oh! Es una pena. Ese era tu tesoro más preciado.

-ES mi tesoro más preciado.- Enfatizó, dejando la chiquilla sentada en el sillón. Pelear con un bebé en brazo le quitaba seriedad a sus protestas. –Y tú…no sé quien seas, o que seas, o por que seas así, pero lo quiero como nuevo.

Ambos rubios sonrieron viendo como los dos Kurogane se encaramaban en una pelea verbal por algo tan insignificante como eso, coincidiendo ambos, y sin decirlo siquiera, que era como si contemplaran a alguien pelear a solas frente a un espejo. Aunque, y para los adentros de uno de los dos Fai, se alegró de que el asunto de Souma-San, hubiera sido desplazado de momento.

El pitido de un cronometro de cocina comenzó a sonar como alarma, la discusión se detuvo de manera abrupta, mirando los cinco presente en esa sala hacia el cuarto de la casa de donde provenía dicho repicar. El rubio de esa dimensión corrió hacia la cocina, llevando aún las tazas en las manos.

-¡Las galletas!-apenas dijo, en su camino hacia el horno.

-¡Wiii!¡Galletas! –y el Fai viajero le siguió emocionado.

Ambos Kurogane miraron eso calladamente, olvidándose de la pelea que se empeñaban en ganar.

-¿Siempre es así? – preguntó el guerrero, señalando a la cocina.

-Sí. ¿Y el otro?

-También.

El silencio se volvió más profundo. Mientras sus miradas continuaban prendidas en esa dirección. Ya ni siguiera se escuchaban los balbuceos de Tomoyo. Todo era calma.

-¿Y…? -el hombre se rascó un codo, el guerrero se rascó la nuca, escuchando lo que el otro iba a preguntar – ¿De donde vienen?

-Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías.

-¡Ey! Que me haz caído de sorpresa del cielo, me haz dado un susto de muerte y eres idéntico a mí… si me dijeras que eres extraterrestre, te lo creería.

-¿Qué es un extraterrestre?

Kurogane no supo como explicarle al otro lo que era eso. Más lo intentó de todas formas. –Son criaturas venidas de otros planetas, que no son originarios de la tierra.

-¿No dijiste que estábamos en Japón?

-Lo estamos, y Japón es sólo un pedazo del planeta.

Kurogane lo meditó un poco. Obviamente, desde siempre supo que había un cielo y un más allá de sus dominios, pero en su ambigua cultura (comparada con muchos de los mundos que habían visitado ya), recién sabía cosas como que supuestamente los planetas eran redondos, que el sol no era considerado dios en todas las culturas (aunque el jamás le brindo culto, él había nacido en una época no tan prehistórica en el que todo tenía un Dios regente), y que este era en realidad la estrella más cercana en el firmamento, o que la luna no era más que algo que giraba alrededor del la tierra. Pero a veces lo olvidaba. El día que regresara a su país y diera todo lo que había visto y aprendido, seguro le tomarían por hereje.

-Tal vez podría decirse que si somos extraterrestres, porque no pertenecemos a esta tierra.- El pelinegro le miró expectante, y sólo un poco sorprendido.-Pero ni yo mismo estoy seguro de eso. Nosotros venimos de otra dimensión.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-Sonrió con arrogancia.-desde niño siempre supe que había más dimensiones, contrario a lo que decía mi padre.

-Lo mismo pensé una vez, pero después lo olvidé.

-¿Y…las dimensiones tienen nombre?

-No lo sé, nosotros llegamos a mundos y países. Y conocemos los nombres de ellos como tales, mundos y países. Y de hecho, como lo haz visto, hay más seres como uno mismo en muchas dimensiones.

El silencio volvió a hacerse en lo que los dos se acomodaban en el sillón, dejando que Tomoyo intentara andar en la alfombra, pero aún era muy pequeña siquiera como para intentarlo.

-¿Y por qué viajan?

-Todos tenemos nuestras razones. Yo quiero regresar a mi país, el mago…Fai –se corrigió – no quiere regresar al suyo, creo que está huyendo de algo o alguien. Y los otros dos buscan algo que está esparcido entre diferentes dimensiones.

-Todo eso suena como la trama de un Manga.

Los ojos de Kurogane, el guerrero, se iluminaron. – ¿Hay en este país?

-¿Bromeas? Este es el país que más los produce. En mi habitación está mi colección de ellos, compro muchos cada mes.

Hasta que al fin Kurogane encontraba un parecido con su otro yo dimensional. Luego de que se aclarara todo le pediría leer su colección. Ahora lo importante era encontrar a Sakura y a Syaoran…sin olvidar a Mokona.

Los dos Fai salieron entonces de la cocina, cargando con una bandeja cada uno, el Fai de Celes llevaba consigo el té, gustoso de haber encontrado una variedad de la que le gustaba a su compañero, el Fai que residía en esa casa, llevaba consigo las galletas recién preparadas.

-Deben tener hambre con todo este ajetreo, coman eso mientras preparamos la cena- hablaron en perfecto coro, unificando su voz con sincronía. A los dos ojirojos les pareció algo exasperante.

-No hay tiempo para eso, mago, debemos encontrar a la niña, al mocoso y al manjuu.

Fai ladeó al cabeza, mirando atentamente a Kurogane.-No te preocupes por eso, Kuro-Tan. Si puedo hablar con esta gente y tú puedes entenderme, es porque deben estar muy cerca.

Obviamente, Kurogane no había pensado en eso.

-Después de la cena resolveremos que hacer. No se preocupen por ello.-Les animó el rubio ordinario. –Mientras, terminen de conocer…

La frase, casi acabada, no pudo ser terminada porque el teléfono sonó de improviso, así que, con su rostro más servicial y sonriente, dejó a los hombres rudos servirse solos, en lo que contestaba.

-Moshi, moshi… ¡Oh! Touya-San ¿cómo están? –todos giraron la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre, Uno, porque esa era una llamada de su vecino, los otros, porque en sí, era una persona que ya habían conocido en un pasado, en otro mundo. – ¿Yukito-San ya está mejor de salud? …OH, ya veo…¿verdad que es extraño? Aquí pasó lo mismo… ¿una chica y un chico que no para decirte Majestad? …¿y un conejo blanco?...jajaja, si te dijera no me lo creerías.

La conversación continuó así, y aunque supusieron que el tal Touya hablaba con algo de enfado y desespero (sólo el Kurogane de ese mundo supo con certeza que así era, pues le conocía desde que eran niños), Fai actuaba como si fuera poseedor de toda la calma del planeta.

El mago miró amablemente al guerrero, sonriéndole desvergonzadamente.- ¿Lo vez? No había de que preocuparse.

Kurogane gruñó hundiéndose en el sillón, tomando con una mano una taza de té, reconociendo para su adentros, de que el mago había escogido bien al saber que uno de sus favoritos era el té negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora. Ando algo falta de tiempo, y mi padre me apresura si es que quiero ir al cyber a publicar.

Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado, y realmente lamento no poderlos contestar ahora. Prometo que lo haré para la siguiente ocasión. En serio, muchísimas gracias por haber comentado.

Espero que puedan dejarme review otra vez. Gracias también a las que si bien, no me dejaron review, me han puesto en sus favoritos o en Alert.

Me despido por ahora. Las quiero.


	3. Transición

_**Dualidad.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Transición.**_

Touya caminó de un lado a otro de la estancia con notable desesperación. Yukito, por otro lado, le miraba sonriente desde donde estaba, en medio del sillón. La chiquilla a su lado, sentada lo más educadamente posible, también miraba como es que el pelinegro andaba de aquí allá, sosteniendo entre sus delicados brazos ese gracioso conejo que no paraba de cantar sobre globos de agua que giraban y giraban con el viento.

Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, de quien realmente sentía pena era por el avergonzado jovencito de melena castaña que estaba tan rígido, que colocarlo en el sillón era como intentar sentar a una tabla.

-Bien –gruñó Touya de pronto, dejando de andar en círculos, diagonales, espirales, transversales y posible forma de paralelepípedo por la estancia -, repitamos nuevamente la pregunta: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?– la pregunta de ¿_Qué son ustedes?_ le tentó la boca, viendo nuevamente con espanto al animal.

-Somos viajeros, Touya-Ou.-

Y nuevamente el ademan de soltar la risa quiso apoderarse del apacible peligrís que luchaba por no hacer enojar más al, ya de por si, muy enojado Kinomoto. No era para menos, el chiquillo parecía atragantarse con su propia lengua cada vez que Touya le miraba. No era secreto para ningún presente que al moreno parecía no agradarle en absoluto ese chico de piel canela.

La chica…por otro lado...

Touya no dejaba de hacerle caras, si bien no amables, sí bastante candidas, como si recordara a alguien vagamente familiar. Y, siendo sincero, eso comenzaba a molestarle un poco. No por la niña, claro estaba, sino la reacción de To-ya, ella parecía ser un inocente pan de Dios y centeno, relleno de deliciosa mermelada de fresa, cubierto de chantilly y deliciosa fruta fresca cortada en rebanadas, cubierta de yogurt y granola…

Negó con la cabeza, ya era tarde y comenzaba a darle hambre.

-Prepararé un poco de té.-Le sonrió a los presentes, levantándose de su cómoda posición. Touya le miró con los ojos entrecerrados con un sentimiento que Tsukishiro no pudo, ni quiso interpretar. El pobre Syaoran, por su parte, le miró de la manera más suplicante que jamás había visto. Le dio lastima. Se sintió como salir de una tienda de mascotas mirando al cachorrito con el que jugó hasta encariñarlo, sin ninguna intención de comprarle. Sintiéndose así, resolvió volver a sentarse. No era como si dejara al cordero para que el lobo le devorase.

Entonces, para su buena fortuna, el golpe de la puerta sonó dos veces antes de que se abriera por sí sola, siendo el picaporte tomado por una curtida mano morena a la que le seguía un brazo robusto y esculturar, terminado por un cuerpo fuerte y trabajado, cargando en el otro brazo, un porta bebé.

No fue secreto ni sorpresa ver a Kurgane entrar con toda la calma del mundo a la morada, tal como si de la suya se tratase.

Touya y Kurogane se miraron y ambos gruñeron al mismo tiempo como si de un habitual saludo se tratara. Yukito sonrió aún más. Eran esos sonidos guturales y masculinos que significaban elaboradas frases como _"Buenos Días" "¿Cómo estás?" "¿Quieres jugar un partido de football?" _o _"A Fai se le ha acabado el orégano, vengo a tomar un poco, también me llevaré una manzana, porque se ven realmente frescas en ese frutero y quiero comer algo saludable antes de la cena"._

Fue entonces que otro gruñido se escuchó y Touya lo respondió casi por inercia. Algo no cuadró ahí.

Tras de Kurogane, una vez que hubo traspasado completamente por el umbral de la puerta, otro Kurogane entró de mala gana seguido de dos muy sonrientes Fai cargando con bandejas.

Kinomoto se hizo para atrás, notoriamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué es esto? –su expresión de sorpresa casi le reventó la cara. Ambos Fai se miraron entre sí, parpadeando como si no comprendiesen nada.

-Es sólo té y galletas, supusimos que no han comido nada.-

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, realmente moría de hambre. – Antes de que Touya pudiera decir nada, Yukito se adelantó pasando entre ellos para tomar una galleta que cargaba el Fai con ropas extrañas, ignorando completamente el hecho de que Touya no se había referido en absoluto a las galletas. – ¿Tú las hiciste? Siempre te salen muy sabrosas.-

-En realidad no he sido yo, fue él. –el mago señaló con un ademan de cabeza al Fai de esa dimensión, quien miraba sonriente hacia Yukito. –El té si he sido yo.-

-Mil perdones- el peligrís miró hacia su rubio vecino. –Siempre te he pedido la receta y siempre olvidas dármela, eres muy malo. –Y volviendo la mirada al pálido extranjero, le sonrió nuevamente –Ahora mismo probaré el té. Huele muy bien ¿de que es?-

Antes de que siquiera pensara en responder, el carraspeo nada disimulado de una garganta les hizo mirar alrededor.

1.-No estaban solos.

2.-Lo menos importante ahora, era la receta de unas galletas (por muy sabrosas que estuvieran).

3.- ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaban parado frente a frente con criaturas interdimensionales y se ponían a platicar como se de un encuentro casual de supermercado se tratase!

-Yuki, amor.

-¿Sí? – el chico, quien se encontraba en ese momento haciéndole gestos a una adormilada Tomoyo, volteó el rostro hacia donde el pelinegro le llamaba, parpadeando un par de veces con ese ademán inocente tan característico en él. Yukito era tan tierno haciendo esas caras, que nadie prestó la menor atención al horrorizado rostro que Kurogane (el que era ninja) puso al escuchar como es que el muchacho se refería al otro.

-Ahora mismo hay otras cosas más urgentes que atender. –La calma de Touya menguaba por momentos, así mismo crecía también a ratos. La pasividad y la cordura al parecer era un don a medias heredado de su padre.

Yukito se movió entonces para darles libre acceso a la sala evitando estorbar, también se aseguró de llevarse consigo un par o dos de galletas, fue a la cocina por unas cuantas tazas, colocó varias galletas de caja en un plato, hurgó en la alacena en busca de la azucarera, buscó en el trastero, colocó a la mano un recipiente con leche preparada para bebé y puso a calentar agua a fuego lento para que tardara en hervir. Luego regresó a la sala, encontrándose con todo el elenco de la obra acomodado ya para el drama.

Touya le miró inquisitivamente, como reprendiéndole por haber abandonado la escena de un crimen, cosa que pareció no importarle en absoluto a Tsukishiro, quien demostró su indiferencia sirviendo cómodamente el té que su vecino se había encargado de traer. Una vez todos con taza en mano, miró a Touya y a ambos Kurogane de a uno a la vez. –Bien, cariño, ya pueden continuar.-

Touya se sonrojó incomodó ante el apelativo demasiado cariñoso de su pareja, pero lo disimuló muy bien colocando en su expresión un gesto de molestia.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Si bien ambos hubieron pensando en mentir, tanto Kurogane como Fai se resistieron a la idea, dado el obvio hecho de que ya le habían dicho la verdad a sus versiones de esa dimensión, siendo lo suficientemente rutilante la aparición de dos Fai y dos Kurogane. Aunque, siendo cautos, no sabían hasta que grado de la historia Sakura y Syaoran les habían mencionado, así qué, con precaución, Fai disimuladamente aventuró.

-Somos viajeros.-

-Eso ya lo sé. – Kinomoto interrumpió a malos modos. El ninja se molestó. No por la interrupción, sino por la forma agresiva en la que interrumpió al estúpido mago. A final de cuentas se dijo a sí mismo que era todo una tontería.

-…dimensionales.- terminó Fai su enunciado. De los presentes, los únicos sorprendidos fueron Kinomoto y Tsukishiro, extrañamente, esa explicación entraba completamente en los parámetros de lo lógico.

-Nosotros venimos de mundos completamente diferentes al suyo. Estamos buscando algo. –Syaoran habló con toda la convicción que no había mostrado desde que hubieron llegado a aquel lugar, ahora que estaban todos, se sintió más confiado, _casi _inmune al gesto de notable de desprecio con el que Touya le miraba.

-¿Qué buscan? -Yukito, con una galleta a medio comer en la boca, fue el que se aventuró a preguntar.

-Mis plumas.-

La aterciopelada y pasiva voz de la princesa se escuchó apenas en un murmuro, sintiéndose quedamente culpable. Sentía pena de meter a todos en esa situación, a pesar de que todos estaban de acuerdo en ayudarle, el sentimiento de molestarlos siempre le ganaba sin que pudiera hacer realmente nada. El castaño, como cada instante desde que había comenzado el viaje, se colocó junto a ella, instalando la mano en su hombro, como un apoyo incondicional.

-Hemos viajado de dimensión en dimensión, en busca de los recuerdos de Sakura-Hime, que están en forma de plumas. –Fai explicó.

-Supongo entonces que -Touya miró a ambos Kurogane y ambos Fai, con cierta desconfianza aunque, diciendo eso de las dimensiones, el pensamiento podría ser obvio.- hay más de una misma persona desperdigada por cada dimensión.-

Los cinco viajaron asintieron con la cabeza. La versión plebeya del Rey de Clow se rascó la mejilla mirando hacia otro lado.

Yukito adivinó el pensamiento de su pareja, exteriorizando la duda que éste tenia.

- ¿Ya se han encontrado con nosotros en otras dimensiones?-

Fai rió de manera vivaz, casi burlona.

-En el País de Clow, de donde viene Sakura-Hime, Touya-San es su hermano mayor. Es por eso que Syaoran-Kun no para de decirte Touya-Ou.-

El peligrís comenzó a reír, sonoramente divertido, cual si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

-Que curioso, porque en esta dimensión parece ser que Sakura-Hime, fue la abuela de To-ya. ¿Tu abuelo no se llamaba Syaoran también?-

Kinomoto abrió los ojos como si estos intentaran salir de sus cuencas, demostrando lo despistado que muy pocas veces (excesivamente pocas) era. Con razón esos rostros y nombres le sonaban de algo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Se reprendió cansinamente, echándole la culpa de su desgaste mental al estrés que conlleva el que alguien te caiga del cielo mientras tiendes la ropa en el jardín de manera acostumbrada.

Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron notoriamente, cosa que Mokona, quien se había mantenido relativamente quieta comiendo galletas y arrullando a la ya dormida Tomoyo, aprovecho para burlarles.

-Puuuuuuu…Sakura y Syaoran aquí tienen hijitos.-

-¡Moko-Chan!- Sakura gimió apenada, aunque su rostro rojo no era nada comparable con el carmín de Syaoran.

-Pu, pu, pu. Sakura y Syaoran, sentados en un árbol, dándose besitos, teniendo hijitos, pu, pu, pu. –Canturreó el bollo blanco, saltando en su lugar. Por desgracia, mientras cantaba el resto de su canción, topó con el portabebé y la durmiente Tomoyo, se convirtió en un montón de berridos y lloriqueos.

Todo ese ruido estresó a Touya. ¿Cómo rayos, del enojo de tener a esos intrusos en casa, enterarse de que no era tan de ficción eso de que otras dimensiones existiesen, que hubiera gente que podía viajar a través de ellas, saberse Rey en algún mundo lejano, que la chiquilla y el mocoso que estaban frente a ellos eran la versión juvenil de los padres de su padre; pasó, sin poder terminar de asimilar todo, a un asilo de locos? Con esa cosa blanca cantando canciones infantiles para burlar enamorados, la chica y el mocoso (le era imposible decirle de otra manera) sonrojados, intentando negar o callar lo que el animalejo parlanchín pregonaba, los dos rubios hablando sin parar sobre sabía Dios que cosas, sin prestar la menor atención a un alterado Kurogane de jeans cantando desastrosas canciones de cuna a una bebé que no paraba de llorar a lagrima viva y con todo el poder sónico de sus pulmones en desarrollo mientras Yukito rebuscaba en el librero de la sala leyendo en voz alta los títulos de cada libro.

El único en todo ese alboroto que se mantenía impávido, como si realmente fuera inmune, era ese Kurogane de ropa extraña que tenia un hilillo de sangre resbalando por su rostro.

-¿Cómo es que no te vuelves loco?-le preguntó, su mueca luchando por no distorsionarse.

Kurogane, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, se encogió de hombros.

-Te acostumbras. –Murmuró, aunque realmente, la sangre se encargaba de cubrir muy bien la vena que comenzaba a palpitar en su frente.

De pronto, tan repentinamente como el ruido de manicomio hubo comenzado, se detuvo. Mokona se cansó de burlar a los chiquillos, Tomoyo volvió a dormirse, los Fai se decidieron a tomar una taza de té y de las olvidadas galletas en la bandeja y Yukito se acercaba triunfante a donde todos se encontraban. Se sentó en la sala y colocó un libro de gruesas páginas sobre la mesita ratona en medio de la estancia, dejando a descubierto una fotografía concreta en el álbum que arrancó a todos un suspiro, ya sea de sorpresa, admiración, nostalgia o vergüenza.

Una hermosa Sakura, unos años mayor que la adolescente presente en esa sala, con el cabello largo y quebrado en ondas cayendo sobre su espalda y hombros, ataviada con un hermoso vestido de novia, sonreía risueñamente a la cámara. A su lado, un Syaoran de la misma edad que esa Sakura, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás vistiendo un elegante traje negro miraba a la lente de forma apenada.

Touya se golpeó la cabeza azotándola contra la pared al tiempo que la tetera silbaba en la cocina, anunciando que el agua que Yukito había puesto a calentar para hacer más té, estaba lista, aceptando con pereza que de ahora en adelante tendría que olvidarse de la vida tranquila a la que estaba acostumbrado. Sólo esperaba encontrar una manera sencilla y fácilmente digerible de decirle a su madre todo lo que estaba aconteciendo ahora mismo, sin dañar su estropeado corazón la siguiente vez que ella y su padre se comunicaran por teléfono.

Afortunadamente para él, a Nadeshiko le gustaban las historias completamente carentes de sentido.

**· · ·**

Ambos Kurogane fueron curados de sus golpes dados el choque y el atropellamiento, quejándose cada dos por tres por el ardor del alcohol y la falta de reparo en ellos, pues nadie se dio cuenta de sus heridas a pesar de tener el rostro embadurnado de sangre.

Un par de horas más tarde, habiendo todos acordado comer en la casa Kinomoto, se sentaron a discutir la situación. Afortunadamente todo ya estaba en una calma neutral, y aunque el estrés aun seguía presente, era ya menos…estresante.

Por ello, entre trivialidades simples como _"¿Puedes pasarme el pan?", "La sopa está deliciosa", "Hmmjp"_ y demás gruñidos en el elaborado idioma que Kurogane y Touya compartían, tan cotidiano en la rutina, volaron preguntas como _"¿Cómo es Clow?", "¿A través de cuantas dimensiones han pasado?", "¿Cómo es esa pluma que buscan?"._

Y aunque era genial verse con sus otros yo, o al menos eso le pareció al Fai sin magia; se habían olvidado de lo primordial en cada aterrizaje, siendo este destino mucho más ajetreado de lo que había sido ningún otro. Raro, habiendo aterrizado en mundos en guerra, pobreza y demás problemas existenciales.

-Moko-Chan.- La tímida voz de Sakura apenas se escuchó entre los presentes. La pequeña Mokona Modoki dejó de comer para poder escucharla, intentando prestarle la atención debida. -¿Hay alguna pluma en este mundo?-

El grupo de extranjeros se quedaron callados, tontamente sorprendidos. Todo ese tiempo en ese mundo y se habían olvidado de lo más importante.

Syaoran se sonrojó sintiéndose estúpido.

Mokona apretó sus ya de por sí cerrados ojos, concentrándose. Kurogane levantó una ceja mirándole detenidamente, aun si su alumno era quien le miraba con mayor atención, Fai le alentaba con una sonrisa, despeinando los cabellos de una tensa Sakura.

-¡Mekyo!- La azulada mirada de Modoki se mostró, hablado finalmente, haciendo que sus compañeros de viaje recuperaran la respiración que inconcientemente habían perdido. – Hay una en este mundo, y se mueve lentamente. Parece estar lejos.-

-¿Qué tanto? – Syaoran preguntó de manera apresurada.

Justo cuando Mokona iba a contestar, volvió a abrir los ojos.

–¡Mekyo!-

-¿Hay más de una, Manju?-

-No, pero siento rastros de su presencia.-

El arqueólogo le tomo en brazos, pidiendo una callada explicación.

-¿Cómo? ¿En los alrededores?-

Mokona volvió a negar.

-Aquí mismo, en esta casa.–Levantó las orejas y entre abrió los ojos, dejando ver una pequeña rendija de sus azuladas pupilas nuevamente.- Hay rastros de ella en aquella dirección también. – Su pequeña manita sin dedos apuntó hacia la ventana, donde lo único visible era el jardín y la casa de Kurogane.

-¿Dónde? –Syaoran, tan serio como era referente al tema, se levantó de su asiento, tomando amablemente a Mokona en brazos, sin dejarla terminar de comer.

-Por ahí.- El chiquillo y el manju blanco salieron del comedor, ante la mirada expectante de todos. Sakura iba a levantarse, pero Touya, sentado a su lado, dio un manotazo en la mesa que alteró a todos, visiblemente enojado.

-¡Mocoso!– murmuró con rabia, yendo tras del castaño, quien con ayuda de Mokona, habían llegado a las escaleras que daban al sótano.

-¿Una biblioteca? – apenas pudo decir el arqueólogo en un susurró ahogado. Ante él había una pequeña biblioteca particular, repleta de estantes y libros de gruesas tapas. Bastantes de ellos, recubiertos de cuero.

-Sal de aquí.-

A su espalda, Touya parado con todo el porte que le caracterizaba, le hablaba pétreamente. Por un momento a Syaoran se le juntaron las imágenes confundiéndole, más que nunca, con el imponente Rey de Clow.

-Syaoran-Kun, la pluma estuvo aquí por mucho tiempo.-

El trance en el que el muchacho se mantuvo preso se desvaneció con la chillona voz del animalito, quien señalaba un escritorio situado a unos metros de la escalera. Justo en la pared donde se apoyaba ese mueble carecía completamente libreros, siendo, en su lugar, situadas sendas estanterías llenas de herramientas. Syaoran pudo distinguir rápidamente sobre el escritorio, un bote lleno de brochas y pinceles de distintos grosores.

-Esto es…-

-…El estudio de mi padre.- Kinomoto interrumpió la oración de Syaoran para poder completarla. –Ahora, mocoso, sal de aquí.-

Syaoran así lo hizo.

**· · ·**

-Cómo pudieron constatar, mi padre es arqueólogo.-

Después del incidente en el sótano, luego de que Syaoran saliera haciéndose apenas paso entre la barricada de curiosos que se había aglomerado en el marco de la puerta, el ambiente se hizo pesado. O al menos todo lo pesado que no se había puesto gracias al esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho Touya al controlarse a sí mismo.

De todas formas, mientras el silencio llenaba el comedor ahora que todos habían dispuesto volver para terminar de comer, el aire comenzó a ablandarse lentamente. Aún así nadie movió dedo alguno ni hizo intento por seguir con su alimento. Incluso Yukito, que si bien aún moría de hambre, pese al acuerdo de seguir con normalidad, permaneció mirando a su novio, quien veía serio a Syaoran.

Una sonrisa en sus dorados ojos, opacada tras de sus lentes, le dijeron a Touya que le daba su apoyo, pero su blanca mano sobre la de curtidos y morenos dedos, fue el gesto que lo demostró.

No es que fuera difícil hablar sobre el tema, aunque tampoco significaba que comentarlo no fuera como tocar la llaga con el dedo.

Kurogane, mientras cargaba a Tomoyo, le miró comprensivamente, al igual que lo hizo Fai a su lado. Obviamente comprendían la situación, aunque ya hubiera pasado tiempo de que no se hablara de ello ni en esa casa ni en la otra.

-Papá me pidió que cuidara de su estudio, que es un lugar valioso. No pueden imaginar cuantas invaluables reliquias hay en los cajones de esas estanterías, esperando a ser estudiadas.-

Syaoran tragó un grueso nudo que se le formó en la garganta, comprendiendo a la perfección el sentimiento de conservación, cuidado y respeto para con las reliquias, vestigios agónicos del pasado. Su padre mismo le había inculcado ese amor por las rusticas y desgastadas ruinas de lo que una vez fue.

-Durante la expedición donde fue encontrada lo que ahora sabemos es su pluma, hubo un derrumbe. Mucha gente murió aplastada o enterrada vida, incluso, aún ahora, no todos los cuerpos han podido ser hallados.-

Un manto de sobriedad se posó sobre el rostro de los presentes, ennegreciendo más la de por sí muy dolida mirada de los pertenecientes a aquella dimensión. No era difícil intuir que les había tocado sufrir de aquella misma situación.

A Syaoran se le encogió el pecho recordando a su padre, quien, pese a todo, había dado su vida por las ruinas de Clow. Descubrir sus misterios hasta develar la verdad oculta bajo toda esa enigmática y obcecada muralla de murallas que era el pasado de ese aun más enigmático país en el desierto, había sido el anhelo bien habido que lo había llevado a la muerte.

Su padre apostaba por algo grande y no se había equivocado en ello. Aquello era tan grande, qué, abarcar una sola dimensión era como enfrascarle en un recipiente demasiado pequeño.

Guardó un pésame silencioso en memoria de su padre y del padre de Kinomoto, si es que había muerto en la expedición.

Su mirada se paseo entre los presentes cuando se hubo dado cuenta que, aun si las palabras habían cesado y el silencio profundo era lo menos que podía esperarse, las reacciones fueron un tanto extrañas.

Sus compañeros, por supuesto, guardaban el luto con la mirada entristecida, siendo su Sensei el único que miró todo como lo haría un completo extraño encasillado dentro de un funeral de otro desconocido, respetando el dolor ajeno.

Los residentes, por otra parte, mantenían la mirada baja si no es que con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente recordando tragedias inhumanas de aquellas que nadie debe vivir.

Parecía que algo terrible había ocurrido, era tonto inquirir que no. Aunque, para su completo asombro, las miradas más tristes con intención de dar consuelo no fueron a dar en Kinomoto, sino que todas fueron a caer pesadas sobre el pequeño y menudo cuerpo de Fai, la propia mano del fornido hombre de esa dimensión apretó la del rubio sobre la mesa, de manera firme. El rubio sólo negó con la cabeza y Yukito continuó con la historia.

-El padre de To-ya, aunque muy mal herido, salió con vida de ello, teniendo la suerte de haber sido enterrado vivo en la cámara que encerraba lo que buscaban, más la pluma.-

-Mi padre permaneció ahí cerca de tres semanas, hasta que pudieron rescatarle. Tenía fracturados un brazo y una pierna, además de un golpe severo en el cráneo. Fue increíble que haya sobrevivido en tan pésimas condiciones sin tener necesidad de comida ni agua. Al salir de ahí, no le contó a nadie sobre el hallazgo de la pluma, guardándola para él.-

Touya se detuvo en su relato, mirando a su rubio vecino, quien volvió a negar con la cabeza, como una callada petición. Fue entonces que Touya guardó silencio. Yukito fue quien retomó nuevamente el hilo de la narración.

-Lamentablemente, aquí, al enterarnos de la noticia de que Kinomoto-San estaba en calidad de desaparecido, se nos vino abajo el mundo. Más para Nadeshiko-San, quien…-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, tomando de la mano a Yukito, haciéndole callar, esa parte de la historia era sólo suya.

-Mamá siempre ha sido una persona…delicada. Al enterarnos de que mi padre estaba entre los desaparecidos y no había mucha posibilidad de encontrarlo vivo, mi madre tuvo un infarto que la mantuvo en coma un par de días. Gracias a eso nos enteramos que las ligeras decaídas, que asumimos al calor, no eran otra cosa sino un embarazo. De no haber sufrido de aquel infarto, según el medico, habría sido un embarazo normal, común y corriente, lamentablemente después de ello se convirtió en un embarazo de alto riesgo.-

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras Touya, con la voz temblando a ratos, relataba lo acontecido. No pareció un secreto el que el chico realmente amaba a sus padres.

La mirada castaña de Syaoran se percató de algo de lo que no había tomado atención, extraño en él, que era una persona meticulosa pendiente de los detalles. A lo lejos, en una cómoda en la sala, la figura de Fujitaka se encontraba enmarcada y tras un cristal, en un retrato. Remembrando el terreno recorrido a lo largo de esa casa se dio cuenta de haber visto vagamente dos o tres fotografías más de Fujitaka, el resto, en su mayoría, eran de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, semi verduzcos, posando en mil y un formas haciéndole un favor a su inocente belleza. Quiso sorprenderse al enterarse que en aquella dimensión los papeles se habían invertido en una cómica jugarreta del destino, colocándolo a él como el padre y al padre como el hijo, pero, siendo franco, no pudo sorprenderse ni un poco. Después de todo, el mantra que recitaba la bruja de las dimensiones se había convertido en la verdad más absoluta de su universo.

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable._

**· · ·**

Kurogane abrió la puerta de su propia casa y se mantuvo parado, sosteniendo el pomo de la misma para que los demás pudieran entrar. Después del ajetreado primer día en aquel lugar, lo que más querían era descansar. Afortunadamente para él, el chiquillo, la chiquilla y la pelota blanca con orejas se habían quedado en la casa de los Kinomoto, en un acuerdo de hospedaje.

Parecía no ser de extrañar, después de todo, Sakura parecía curiosa en relación con Touya y Yukito. Supuso que era porque después de todo, según habían dicho, en otra dimensión eran hermanos y el peligrís un cercano conocido. El mocoso parecía estar muy pendiente de ella renegando para separarse de no ser necesario. Agradecía que el manju blanco se hubiera quedado en la otra casa, ahorrándole el soportar canticos y burlas que había estado recitando durante el resto de la tarde. Le bastaba con Tomoyo.

_Y hablando de eso._

La pequeña permaneció tranquila, en un estado de somnolencia, desde después de la comida, pareciendo cansada, más no dormida. La levantó un momento jalando del asa del porta bebé y olisqueando con cuidado, se dio cuenta de lo que sabía, era obvio.

-¡Fai! –Llamó, a lo que los dos Fai que se instalaban en la cocina, salieron hablando a coro.

-¿Sí?-

-Tomoyo necesita un cambio de pañales.-

El mago volvió a la cocina tal cual salió, dejando ese trabajo a su otro yo. Ciertamente, su habilidad de ama de casa no cubría el ámbito de los pañales.

-Me meteré a bañar, -anunció el rubio a Kurogane, cargando con la bebé –y aprovecharé para meterla conmigo ¿Quieres venir?-

Kurogane tenía que aceptar que aquello era una propuesta tentadora, pero la rechazó. Aún si Tomoyo fuera apenas un bebé sin real entendimiento de las cosas, le daba un poco de pena el asunto. Verla desnuda (y que ésta lo viera a él) fuera del morbo e insanidad, le daba una indescifrable vergüenza. Así que, calmadamente, dijo que no.

Fai no se lo tomó a mal y, encogiéndose de hombros, se retiró. Los balbuceos con los que entretenía a la niña no dejaron de escucharse hasta que desapareció escalera arriba, directo al cuarto de baño de la segunda planta.

El pelinegro suspiró, caminado lentamente hasta la sala. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, con la cabeza mucho más despejada y sin la adrenalina recorriendo por su cuerpo, pudo sentir el dolor, creyendo escuchar un momento el sonido de sus propios huesos crujiendo como si amenazaran con romperse en cualquier momento. De mala gana se dejo caer sobre el sillón, justo a un lado del otro Kurogane.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sobándose el mismo lado de la cabeza, lo que se les antojo como un horrible reflejo de espejo.

-Y…¿me enseñaras todos esos mangas que me presumiste esta mañana?-

-Sólo si prometes reparar mi auto.-

Como toda respuesta, el ninja movió su cuello de forma circular, esperando mitigar un poco sus músculos. Realmente no le ayudaba en nada, pero la fuerza de la costumbre era más fuerte que el dolor.

-Si…bueno…respecto a eso…-balbuceó, aunque era algo ilógico pensar que podría reparar algo como un auto. Más aun, acabando de llegar a esa extraña tierra.

-Era broma.- Se excusó el otro. –Aunque realmente hablo en serio.-

Una bolsa de hielo sobre sus cuellos y una extraña pero placentera sensación de alivio interrumpió la tranquila plática entre los clónicos sujetos, siendo el mago lo suficientemente considerado como para intentar mitigar su molestia.

-Hablen de eso mañana. –Les sonrió lo más anchamente que pudo, colocando cada mano en el hombro más lejano de cada uno de los chicos, juntándolos el uno al otro hasta pegar sus cuerpos.-Ahora sólo deben descansar. No se ven muy graves las heridas, y Kuro-Pu puede soportar mucho más que un golpe como ese.-

-¡Coño! ¡Qué dejes de llamarme así, jodido mago de cuarta!-

-¿Kuro-rin entonces? Ya te he dicho muchos otros, elige. Kuro-Chan, Kuro-Kuro, Kurito, Kuro-Sama.-

Al Kurogane de esa dimensión esa discusión que se estaba formado entre sus huéspedes, le supo tan cotidiana como el café de la mañana. Vagamente se preguntó, viendo el parecido de ese Fai con su Fai, qué tan parecidos serían él y el ninja. También se preguntó –un poco menos vagamente- si ese Fai estaba también enamorado de ese Kurogane. Lo más probable es que así fuera, el rubio se comportaba como el que ahora se estaba bañando, en su etapa de coqueteo.

Negó con la cabeza, aunque esta le dolió más con ello, y de manera calmada les pidió a ambos que fueran a la cocina; les ofreció cereal para la cena y después les mostraría el cuarto donde dormirían.

El rubio aceptó gustoso, probando ese extraño (¿O se había referido a "exótico"?) comestible, hablando del cereal. El otro Kurogane siquiera probó su plato, alegando que no quería comer tal alimento de dulce olor. Fai sonrió alegre, claro estaba que el moreno no quería admitir que era intolerante a la lactosa.

**···**

Acomodando uno de sus negruscos mechones tras de su oreja, respirando todo lo tranquilamente posible –al menos en apariencia, intentado que sus piernas no flaquearan de los nervios y la emoción-,acomodándose la falda, Souma miró con determinación el panorama frente a ella.

Claro estaba, delante de sí no había más que un gentío yendo y viniendo sin parar, de aquí a allá, y de allá para vaya a saber donde, siendo el escenario un común y corriente aeropuerto concurrido. Más, para ella, era como haber escalado-Con zapatos de tacón, cabe aclarar- hasta la primera saliente de la enorme montaña que amenazaba con engullirla entera en una avalancha.

Empezó su andar, desconociendo cual era el real motivo del temblar de sus piernas -bien podían ser los nervios o las zapatillas a las que tan poco estaba acostumbrada- sintiéndose grande y pequeña en intervalos de seguridad. Resolviendo que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a la aduana, supervisando que todo su equipaje fuera tratado con cuidado. Las valiosas reliquias eran cosa delicada, y sabía que podía haber más de un bruto entre el personal del aeropuerto.

-Nada quieta de que haya un Kurogane entre todos ellos.- Se dijo en son de broma, aquel no le hizo gracia ni a sí misma. -¿Qué estarán haciendo ese par de cabezas huecas? – Miró su reloj de pulsera, calculando la diferencia horaria que ahora tenía con Japón.- ¿Habrá dormido ya Tomoyo?

Suspiró con aires de tristeza antes de que su rostro se descompusiera en una gesto altivo y de autosuficiencia. Acarició su bolsa con su delicada mano y su porte se volvió más altivo y elegante, sacando fuerzas de su reciente momento de flaqueza.

Dentro de su bolso sólo pudo sentir el calor que irradió de la pluma que tan amablemente le había dado Fujitaka-San para que la estudiara. Sonrió tiernamente recordando a su maestro y colega, aunque el recuerdo de alguien más le hizo tener un mohín de tristeza más profundo.

Se sonrió. Ese recuerdo no pudo más que darle más determinación y firmeza.

**···**

-Que día más loco, ¿No lo crees, Kuro-Chan?-

-Sí. -Aunque el mote le molestó, no dijo nada al respecto, estaba cansado y sin ánimos de discutir.

Ahora mismo, charlando antes de dormir, las cosas no tenían mayor importancia. Lo único que existía para el guerrero en ese instante, era la oscuridad del cuarto que compartía con el hechicero y el futón perfectamente tendido a un lado de la cama que el rubio se había apropiado. Poco le importaba, ese futón era casi tan como los que había en Palacio.

-¿Sabes? Me agrada mucho esta familia. Los Kinomoto también ¿A ti no? ¿No te sientes feliz de ver como es de tranquila la vida para estos otros nosotros dimensionales?

Kurogane no contestó al momento, ocupándose lo mejor posible por darle la espalda a la cama de Fai, cubriéndose hasta las orejas con las mantas. No dijo nada por un buen rato, intentando apretar los parpados para que sus ojos se resistieran a la insistente mirada del mago, que, desde su cama, le mantenía en escrupulosa vigilancia, esperando claramente una respuesta.

A final de cuentas no pudo resistirse, volviendo a colocar cómodamente la espalda contra la colchoneta y acomodar los brazos bajo su cabeza. Mirando al techo, suspiró. No pudo evitar que aquel vaho sonara del todo enternecido.

Aún a pesar de que en esa dimensión Fai también se encontraba, haciéndole la vida imposible a ese Kurogane y de los locos que tenía de vecinos, a pesar de lo llorona que era Tomoyo-hime y que esta fuera apenas una bebé y que su versión de ese plano dimensional no fuera más que un quejumbroso muchacho cobarde que gustaba de tomar leche _- ¡grasa animal! ¡Qué repugnante!- _estaba realmente feliz de haber podido hacer la vida que secretamente (Y más de una vez) deseó. Pacifica, tranquila, con una casa grande, un jardín cuidado y una familia que si bien no ahora, estaba seguro que esperaba gustosa su vuelta al hogar después de una ardua jornada.

Fai continuaba mirándole inquisidoramente, aun a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba la habitación. Kurogane sabía que el rubio tenía una escrutarte mirada felina, esperando por sus palabras para así poder dormir. Finalmente, resignándose con las mejillas coloreadas de rosa (que adjudicó al calor ¡jamás a la vergüenza!), habló:

-Estoy contento.- Puntualizó, pero una burbuja de palabras le raspó la garganta, luchando por salir – Aquí tengo tantas cosas que deseé en la desesperación de un campo de batalla… Una enorme casa, esposa e incluso una hija. –su posición cambio nuevamente, regresando a darle la espalda al mago. El calor en esa habitación era realmente abrasador, se dijo, pues lo más probable era que tuviera toda la cara roja. Sin ánimo de decir más, cerró los ojos para poder dormir, Fai tenía su respuesta.

Una carcajada limpia y suave se escuchó en el silencio, reconociéndola Kurogane como una risa zorruna y socarrona, de tintes burlescos y lascivos. Referente a las risas del rubio, ya sabía diferenciarlas las unas de las otras, a pesar de que todas sonaran igual. Aunque eso no impidió que se sintiera malamente herido. Él había abierto, aunque sea un poco, la sinceridad de su corazón, mucho más de lo que podía decir del rubio.

-De que carajos te ríes, idiota. –gruñó bastante enojado, pero la risa no cesó, incluso, para el mal de su ira, esta se intensificó, haciendo que el larguirucho se destornillara des espasmódicas carcajadas.

Finalmente, acomodándose boca abajo sobre la cama, cruzando y doblando las piernas casi hasta tocar su espalda y acunado su níveo rostro entre sus blancas palmas, sonriendo lo más largamente que jamás osó pensar, Fai centró sus azulados zafiros en esos rústicos rubíes enfrentando su mirada.

-¿En verdad quieres saber que es lo que me causa tanta gracia?-

Esa pregunta, odiosamente, sonaba tanto a las que hacía constantemente la bruja. La sensación de que saberlo tenía un precio, le recorrió lentamente la espina.

-Sí. –Aunque tampoco, siendo él, iba a flaquear.

-Tomoyo-Chan es hija de Souma-San. –Kurogane giró los ojos, no era como si ese hecho no lo supiera.- Pero no es hija de Kurogane.-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso. Tomoyo-Chan es hija de Souma-San y sobrina del Kuro-rin de este país.-

A Kurogane se le hizo un hueco en el estomago, viendo rota la fantasía de familia que se había formado. Aún así, con un ligero brillo en su mirada reconoció que la esperanza no estaba tan perdida, pues la palabra _Familia_ aún los unía como lazo.

-Felicidades.- Murmuró en la oscuridad, de manera burlona –Entonces podemos asegurar que al menos en este mundo, eres un feliz y responsable padre, mago simplón.-

Ahora, quien tenía las azoradas mejillas era Fai, mirando hacia otro lado, aunque no por eso la sonrisa sardónica dejó de recorrer sus rasgos.

-Te equivocas. Si las cosas siguen así, ni tú ni yo podremos tener hijos en este mundo, Kuro-chucho. Así como Touya-San y Yukito-San, en este universo Kurogane y Fai son pareja.-

Como era de esperarse, a Kurogane esto le cayó más frío que un cubo de agua ártica.

.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-.

Bueno, he aquí el tercer capitulo. Realmente siento mucho la demora y no tengo escusa para ello, por eso, lo único que puedo hacer es suplicar por su perdón.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi preciosa Beta, por hacerme el favor a pesar de la hora que es (por eso y porque la quiero mucho) ¡Hally, vales mil y un millón más!

Les agradezco mucho a todas por leer este fic, espero que este capitulo haya sifo de su agrado, me esforcé mucho por poner las cosas claras, intentando dejar un poquito del misterio que se supone debe tener. Con suerte y un poquito polvo de hadas, pueda poner quien es el padre de Tomoyo, lo que si puedo prometer es que comenzara a haber más escenas yaoi, al menos entre los Kurogane y Fai de esa dimensión, lo de nuestros reales protagonistas tendrá que ir dándose poco a poco.

Lamento mucho el no poder responder los reviews pero el tiempo no me lo ha permitido, ahora estoy a punto de salir del trabajo, así que debo darme prisa. De todas formas por favor manden review sobre si les ha agradado el capítulo o no, y que esperan para la historia, prometo responderlos al menos en Reply.

Muchos besos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
